


Perfect Life | The other side

by Peraltiagostylez



Category: Brooklyn Nine Nine
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peraltiagostylez/pseuds/Peraltiagostylez
Summary: //CONTAINS DESCRIPTIONS OF DOMESTIC ABUSE//Amy has been at the precinct for a year now, but hardly anyone knew about her private life. They knew she had a husband called Alex and two year old twins Noah and Nancy but other than that the rest of the squad knew nothing until one day, Jake makes an unsettling discovery and tries his best to save Amy and the twins*Set in 2019 for modern purposes*





	Perfect Life | The other side

Amy was the type of girl who’d keep her private life a secret and separate from her work life but in a way it was too secret, she used to come into work on time for three months but after that she started coming in late or not turning up at all. Her excuse was that the twins were sick or they couldn’t get a baby sitter or their Nanny was unavailable. Unlike the others Amy’s house was fairly big and perfect just like her family and lifestyle. Her husband Alex was a solicitor and the 99 had worked cases with him. Their two year old twins attended a private daycare already. Everyone in the 99 loathed and pondered over Amy’s life style claiming that they were jealous. 

•••••

“I’m home!” Amy said opening the door to her house, “where’s the twins?” Amy said to Alex as he approached her “My mom came round and took them to hers for the night... I thought we could spend some time... alone” he whispers the last part into her ear in a stern tone. 

Amy heisted before kissing him then going into the living room. “I’m tired” she said leaning back, Alex stood in the doorway. “Jake played a prank on Hitchcock today” she laughed. “Who’s Jake?” Alex quizzed his wife. “He’s my work colleague, he’s really sweet, kind and he’s helped me so much sickie I joined. How he’s single I don’t know-“ 

“Come here!” Alex interrupts her. “Why?” Amy said shaking slightly. “You’ve I’m got something in your hair” he lied hoping she would come to him. She did and he turned her so she was facing him from the back. He proceeded to looking through her hair before grabbing her ponytail with a tight grip. “If you mention Jake in the house again.... just don’t mention him okay... you’re with me and he’s single cause he’s obviously an idiot” he pushes her with force causing her to hit her stomach on the edge of the table. She also grazed her wrists from the fall.

An hour later, Alex came into the kitchen where Amy was making food. “You know I never mean that right” Alex said wrapping his hands around her. 

“Yeah..” Amy said softly and turns towards him. “I do think you should go to therapy” she told him and gave him a quick kiss. “Yeah I should... I love you Amy and I mean it” 

Amy gazed into his eyes and smiled “I love you too”


End file.
